Demon Child
by Riyshn
Summary: -abandoned- Frontier AU. Young prince Takuya sells his soul to a demon in order to save his friends.
1. Prologue

Hiya all! I've had this done for probably a week now and was just too lazy to type it up. The reason I'm doing it now is I'm weird and like to do things for other people on my birthday, but didn't have Internet access on Tuesday, I was banned from the computer Wednesday(Something about not being able to see the floor in my room.), got distracted by a second party Thursday, and a fried came over yesterday. So... yeah.

Anyway, this story was heavily influenced by chapter 23(I think.) of Outcast, by Fiona (as in, I would never have gotten the idea for this if I hadn't read that). If you see any names that you recognize from somewhere else, it's probably just because I was too lazy to think up a name myself or was trying to avoid an OC and pulled someone from somewhere else. It does not mean it's a crossover unless I say so. I'm not quite comfortable with the Japanese honorific system yet, so I only use them in titles and places where I know for a fact that they are used.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. That, by definition, means that I own nothing but the plot and any characters of my own that I decide to bring in, and, since I absolutely refuse to use an OC for anything other than some random guy walking down the street or something, there goes that option. However, because there are some real jerks out there who don't care about any of that, I'll just say it: I don't own Digimon. Toei, Bandai, Disney and some other people do. This goes for the whole story, 'cause I'm to lazy to write this every chapter.

...That has got to be one of the longest disclaimers I've ever seen... Anywho, on with the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Takuya to Agni"

"**Agni to Takuya"**

Demon Child

Prologue

by LanHikari2000x

It was a normal, sunny day at the castle city of Luberia, and a group of kids could be seen playing with a ball in a field near the forest. One of the kids accidentally kicked the ball into the trees.

"I'll get it!" a brown haired boy called and ran into the woods after the ball.

This particular boy should not have been out here in the first place, much less running off into the forest alone. He was Kanbara Takuya, eldest son of the king and next in line for the throne. He was supposed to be up in the castle, learning all the things he would nee to know for when he took the crown. But he couldn't stand the stuck-up attitude most of the nobles seemed to have, so at least twice a week he would sneak out and play with some of the peasant kids, not that any of them knew any of this.

He picked up the ball and headed back. As he neared the edge of the field, he heard voices that defiantly did not belong to any of his friends.

"Are you sure one of these brats is the prince?"

"It doesn't matter. Our orders were to kill them all. Weather or not the royal brat is with them doesn't matter."

Takuya froze midstep. 'No! My friends… They are going to die because of me!' Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

"**Quite a pickle you in here."**

"What? Who's there?

"**I am the great fire demon Agni, and I happen to find your current situation quite amusing. Do you reveal yourself and die with your friends, or stay and live with that guilt for the rest of you life? Or perhaps you would like a third option…?"**

'A demon! I'm dead either way! But it did offer another way out of this mess…' "You'll help me? What's the catch?"

He felt amusement coming down whatever connection he had with the demon. **"Very good, most people forget that part. Yes, I'll help your friends, but in return I want you, your body. And you don't have to talk so loud; I can hear your thoughts."**

"You can what! Nevermind. It's a deal. You can have my body, just save my friends!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a burning sensation passed through his body and suddenly he had no control over his movement. He could still see and such just fine, but he had no say in what his body did. He panicked and started to fight against the force, but the voice – Agni – stopped him.

"**Kid, I recommend you stop. If you try to fight against me you'll only succeed in destroying yourself."**

Takuya tried to respond, but, of course, his mouth wouldn't move when he told it too. Remembering what he had just been told, he focused and tried to think what he wanted to say _at_ Agni. It was a bit hard at first, but he got the hang of it.

"Sorry. I'm still new to this, remember?"

He felt amusement coming from Agni again. **"Well, no harm done. Now, I still have to fulfill my end of the deal. Hold on, we can talk later."**

With that, Agni started to walk forward, past the edge of the forest, to stoop the killing of the innocent kids.

"Hey!" he called, summoning up flames to spiral around him, "You were looking for me, right?" He kept walking until he was right in front of them. "Well I've got a little tip for you. DO NOT THREATEN MY FRIENDS!" As he said each of the last five words, the flames around him grew until they could have passed for a large bonfire.

He then leaned forward and said, in a whisper that was nonetheless heard by everyone in the area, "Go. Now."

They ran. When they were out of sight, Agni let the flames die and turned to the now freaked-out kids. He took a step forward and felt and felt a strange weakness go through him. He managed to get out a strangled "Help" before both he and Takuya blacked out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takuya awoke to find himself floating in a sphere of fire.

"**So you finally wake up."**

"Agni? What happened? Where are we?"

Though he couldn't see the demon, Takuya could tell that he was embarrassed about something. **"I think I over did it a bit? Your body doesn't seem to be able to handle very much of my power. You've been out for a little over a week now. As for this place… Well, I'm not quite sure what it is, but if I'm right, it's where you'll be spending the daylight hours from now on, and where I'll be spending the nights."**

"Where you'll be spending the… Wait, do you mean that I'll get my body back at night?"

**Yes. So long as there are two souls in a body, neither can have complete control. When The moon is visible, you'll have control."**

"But why didn't you just completely destroy me? Not that I'm complaining."

"**Two reasons. I don't know enough about humans to pretend to be one with out help, and I don't plan on keeping your body forever anyway; just until I find a way to get mine back."** He paused for a second and said. **"…And I just realized that I never got your name."**

Takuya bowed as he responded. Well, he tried anyway; bowing is rather difficult to pull off when you're weightless. "Kanbara Takuya, prince of the kingdom."

"**I'm honored."** He sounded amused, but what he said next was anything but funny, **"Takuya, you realize your life belongs to me now."**

Takuya thought back to the deal and realized that, yes, Agni _had_ said he wanted Takuya himself, just before the demon he said the wanted his body, but Takuya had thought it was been a slip of the tongue at the time. Now it seemed that it had been said on purpose. He hadn't just sold his body to the demon; he had sworn his eternal loyalty as well!

Takuya bowed his head, "Hai, Agni-sama."

Said demon burst out laughing, though Takuya couldn't see what was so funny. He waited for Agni to calm down before asking about it.

"**Please don't call me that. It sounds way too funny coming from a human."**

Takuya grinned. "Ok then, Agni-chan"

"…'**Agni-sama' it is then. Now when we- …When I- …When our body wakes up, I'm going to need you to tell me where to get every thing we'll need if we're to travel a fair distance."**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

When Takuya… Agni… When Takuya's body ((A/N: Ok, I'm confusing myself here. Anyone have any ideas how to refer to this?)) woke up, Agni found himself looking up at a field of white. Lots and lots of white. There was a small brown spot to indicate water damage, but still a whole lot of white.

Anyway, he sat up and examined their surroundings. He was sitting on a bed in a rather plain looking room. The bed he was sitting on was situated right under the window, with the only door into the room on the far wall. Various chests lined the walls in between.

"**Hey kid, where are we?"**

"How should I know? I floating in a dome of fire, remember? You're the one with the eyes!"

"**You should be able to open a window or something that will let you see what I do."**

Takuya concentrated and a… well, window was the only word for it, faded into existence in front of him. Through it he could see a very familiar sat of walls and chests.

"My room. We're in my room."

"**_This_ is the bedroom of the future king?"**

"What! I only ever use this room for sleeping and hiding things that I don't want thrown out. The rest of the time I'm locked in the library with my tutors or playing out in the fields. Check the second chest on the left."

Agni did and was somehow only slightly surprised to find several traveling cloaks, ranging from the standard brown to bejeweled and embroidered one that would serve no practical purpose. Sitting next to the cloaks was a bag. Lifting the bag revealed a drawstring and crudely attached shoulder straps.

"**You were hiding these? Were you planning to run away or something?"**

"Yeah, about a year ago. But I ran into those kids you saved on my way out and they convinced me to stay. But that doesn't matter now. Might as well take advantage of these since I have them."

Agni nodded, **"Right,"** and started looking through the cloaks.

He decided on one, a burnt-orange one, and put it in the bag before fallowing Takuya's directions to get out.

They got all the way to the entrance hall before anyone stopped them.

"Shinya? What's he doing here?"

"**Who?"**

"My brother. He's the kind of kid who knows everything you don't want him to. I hope you're a good actor."

Agni mentally kicked Takuya, which worked by the way, and returned his attention to Shinya. "Shinya?"

"Give him back!" Tears could be seen in his eyes as he ran up to 'Takuya' and started pounding on his chest, sobbing. "Please… Let Takuya-nii-san go! Please… I…" he finally broke down and just cried against his brother's chest.

Agni knelt down and tried to comfort the boy, "Look kid, I'm sorry that I'm taking your brother away, but there's nothing anyone can do about it now. When you make a deal with a demon it's binding on both sides, so Takuya and I are stuck together weather we like it or not."

Shinya looked up and rubbed his eyes, "You mean he's still there? Takuya-nii-san is still there?"

Agni nodded, "He's fine, though he is giving me the worst headache I've ever had. Something about only him being allowed to make you cry." He tilted his to the side, as if listening to something, and said, "He wants me to tell you that he's leaving it up to you to decide what to tell your parents, but his friends deserve to know the truth." He pulled Shinya into a quick hug "From Takuya" and stood up. "It's time for me to leave. Goodbye, Shinya."

"Wait!" Shinya called when he reached the door, "Who are you?"

He opened the door and answered without turning around, "The fire demon, Agni."

TBC

Anyone else find it weird that Agni is a Hindu god and yet Agnimon is classified as a Demon Man?

That turned out longer than I thought. The next chapter is actually going to skip forward a few hundred years to the part with the Zero Two guys, and what happens after this chapter will be a side story. So sorry to anyone who was looking forward to that, but I'm the author here, not you. On that note, anyone who wants to offer any ideas is welcome to. No guarantee that I'll use them, but you never know when I might get a block. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello anyone who thought this was decent enought to continue reading.

Your rewiews for the prologue made me feel stupid. Don't worry, this is a good thing. After thinking back over my plans, I realized that they were the dumbest thing I could do. What was origionally going to be this fic will be the sequel, and what was going to be the side story will go here. So yes...

I'm typing this in WordPad because MWord got deleted on this computer somehow, so please forgive any spelling mistakes. If anyone would like to run this through SpellCheck and e-mail me the results, I'd be grateful, but please be intelegent about what you let it correct.

Disclaimer: see prologue

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**"Agni to Takuya"**

"Takuya to Agni"

Demon Child

Chapter 1

by LanHikari2000x

Takuya sighed as he stared into the campfire. It had been two weeks since he had had to leave his home, and in that time he had developed something of a strange relationship it Agni. It was somewhere between the slave/master type relationship he and been expecting, anfd the type of relantionship one would have with their best friend.

Last week Agni had started to teach Takuya how to control fire, so he wouldn't be defenceless if they were attacked at night, but so fat he hadn't been able to do much. He could control the size of an already existinf fire, to a point, and he could make a cloud of heted air above his hand, but he couldn't actualy generate his own flames or manipulate them the way Agni could.

He sighed again and picked a leaf up off the ground. Cupping it in his hands, he used it as a focus to try to summon a flame. The leaf smoked and shriveled up, but there was no sign of any actual fire.

**"Try again. You almost had it that time"**

Takuya grinned and reached for another leaf, replying out loud, "Really? Where did I mess up this time?"

**"You got a spark, but then your attention wavered and it was extinguished by it's own smoke. What were you thinking that distracted you?"**

"I'm woried about what will happen when we reach the next town."

**"Why?"**

"There is a clan in that town that has made itself famout as a group of demon slayers. They've even gained the favor of Minerva(1)!" Takuya shivered involentarly, "And I've heard that they go out of their way to be crule when they find a demon trying to pass itself off as a human(2)."

**"Yes, that could be a problem. Now try again, we shoud be far enough out of town that on one will see you. ...and try concentrating of the feel of the fire itself this time, not just the heat."**

Takuya sighed and focused on the leaf in his hand. "Hai, Agni-sama."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kouji smiled as he steped out into the night air. He love the calm of nighttime after the chaos that clan meeting usualy generated.

Something seemed wrong though. The calm tonight wasn't as relaxing as he was used to, but felt more like the calm-before-the-storm feeling he experenced just before he went out after a demon.

Playing off a hunch, he turned and ran out the town gates, ignoring the respectful bows and 'Minimoto-dono's'(3) from the vilagers who were still awake.

A few miles later Kouji came to a campfire. Still playing off his hunce, he hid behind one of the bushes that littered the area and waited to see what would happen.

"...I mess up this time?"

That was the brown haired boy sitting next to the fire, but who was he talking to? Kouji was about to say something, but the boy started speaking again.

"I'm woried about what will happen when we reach the next town."

A runaway afraid of being recognised?

"There is a clan in that town that has made itself famout as a group of demon slayers. They've even gained the favor of Minerva!"

Kouji narrowed his eyes when he say the boy shiver. It was definately _not_ chilly enough for that to be from the cold.

"And I've heard that they go out of their way to be crule when they find a demon trying to pass itself off as a human."

Kouji's eyes narrowed even more. Why would this buy, who Kouji could tell was completely human, be so afraid of his clan? And who the hell was he talking to!

"Hai, Agni-sama."

Kouji froze at those words. 'Agni-sama'? This kid worked for the lord of all fire demons? Well that certenly explained why he was so afraid of his clan, and who he was talking to, but why did the part about demons pretending o be human scare him so much?

As if in answer to his question, the boy focused on a leaf he was holding in his hand. A few seconds later, there was a bright flash of light and a wave of heat that even Kouji could feel from his hiding place, and the noy was left holding the remains of what used to be a leaf.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**"Are you ok?"**

Takuya coughed and waved some smoke out of his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. What just happened?"

**"You used about six times as much energy as you needed to and ended up doing something I wasn't going to teach you until you had better control."** He paused and said slowly, **"Stop practising and go to sleep, someone's watching you."**

Takuya stiffened and looked around the area. Not seeing anyone, he took Agni's word for it and, using his pack as a pillow, lay down to sleep. Hihs last thoughts that night were: 'I am _so_ dead!'

TBC

(1) Minerva is the Roman version of Athena, goddess of crafts, wisdom, and war. I'm using Minerva because she is less known and there is actualy a Minervamon(Thank you TDP). What? We were studying Greek mythology when I was writing this part!

(2) No, that's not just for the plot. A demon that looks like a human would be able to move around much easier, thus being more of a threat.

(3) According to the Naruto movie, this is and honorific used for samurai. Could someone please clear this up for me?

Looking back over this, I'm hoping my English teacher (yes, I'm in summer schol) never decides to read what I'm writing in my little notebook, or she'd probably castrate me for using both 'he' and 'they' to refer to Tagni(the name sugested for their body by Earthpaw. Thanks for the idea. And to fix the problem he(?) brought up, no that does not mean this is a Yaoi). And yes, she is the kind of Teacher From Hell who would do that.

My thought on anon. reviews: If you have an account, use it! If you don't, get one, even if it's only so you can leave signed reviews. And if you absolutely can't, at least leave an e-mail address so I can reply.

The only part of this that was in my origional plan was having Takuya get caught making fire, and I didn't plan to bring Kouji in until way later, if ever. So at this point I'm wondering what will happen next almost as much as you guys.

Also, I know the word for princess is (insert name here)-hime, what what is 'prince'?

Just one peice of advice before I go: Never tell you workaholic dad that you get more of a workout playing DDR than doing yard work.

R&R Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

I only have two things to say this time. First, I'm trying to keep people in character, but please remember that they grew up in a different environment.

Second, I've gotten two reviews saying that I'm an 'expert writer' and at least one (that I can remember off the top of my head) that said the reviewer thinks that particular story will end up being one of the best out there. I love the complements guys, but honestly I hate my writing style, and, because of that, don't really like the way anything I write turns out. With the exception of chapter 2 of BCWYWF, but even that's iffy. So, please continue feeding my ego, but keep in mind that comments like that mean more to me than you probably intend.

I'll shut up and let you read now.

Demon Child

Chapter 2

By LanHikari2000x

Agni winced. Again.

Takuya was still worried about the next town, and for the last hour and a half his method of stress relief had been sending shocks through their body.

Takuya, on the other hand, was having a blast. Because the world he was in existed only because he and Agni willed it to, he could literally do anything he wanted to. So he had created meta-physical copies of his tutors back at the castle and, not limited by his abilities in the physical world, started blasting them with fireballs.

"**Stop, we are nearing the town."**

Takuya threw one last fireball before banishing his targets. "What?"

"**Feeling better?"**

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me do that."

Agni gave him the mental equivalent of a nod. **"Good. We will be reaching the gates shortly."**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Agni kept his hood down when he approached the gate, so as to avoid suspicion. If the guard's expression was anything to go by, it didn't work.

"State your name and business."

"My name is Nanashi Tagni. I'm a traveler in need of supplies."

The guard glared at him for a moment, before he, unable to find a legitimate reason not to, allowed 'Tagni' to pass.

Meanwhile, Takuya was in shock. "How did you pull that off?"

"**What do you mean?"**

"I mean that has got to be one of the most obvious pseudonyms I've ever heard! You probably would have had a better chance trying to bribe him!"

Agni grinned, **"So, now we know why I'm the high ranking demon and you're the lowly twelve year old human child. Any other questions?"**

"Yes. Why is it that the only reason said high ranking demon had a physical form is because he's sharing it with said human?"

Agni's amusement vanished to be replaced by guilt. **"Takuya, I'm sor-"**

"Stop! I knew what I was agreeing to when I gave you my body! If the price for saving my friends' lives is that I have to leave home, then so be it, it's still better than the alternative! So just…stop apoligizing already."

Agni was saved from responding by a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, buy could I have a word?"

Agni turned to look at the speaker. Long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, shap, cold eyes, fairly expencive yet still functional looking clothes, and a katana hanging from his waist. Definitely not good..

Nodding caisiously, he allowed himself to be lead to an area of reletave privacy.

Not knowing what this was about, and not willing to risk his life on a hunch, he stayed silant and waited for the other to speak.

"I'm curious to know just how someone as important as the prince ended up in the service of a demon like Agni."

TBC

Let's see here…

'Possessed' by Agni—check

Leave castle—check

Caught learning to use fire—check

Confronted by person who caught him—check

They talk (or maybe fight, I haven't decided yet)—next chapter (duh)

Stuff—incomplete

Event-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-about-yet—not yet

More stuff—also incomplete

Other-event-I'm-not-telling-you-about-yet—not yet

…and that's my outline for the first part of this story. I didn't plan this out very well, did I? If anyone has any ideas I can use to fill in the 'stuff's, please don't hesitate to tell me.

I'm getting sick of not being able to respond to anon. reviews, so I'll going to try something new. I'm going to be sending all responses to anon. reviews to my spare e-mail account, and pray that no one decides to abuse this. NettoHikari2000x at Yahoo, password is 'reviews'. This is assuming that you don't leave your own e-mail address, of course, which no one seems to do anyway.

R&R Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

I'm not dead! Sorry it took so long, butI'm supposed to be grounded and I'd like to see you try typing up a story when you're supposed to be codeing and you sit right in front of the teacher! Well, that, and I forgot it this story existed for the longest time…

Anyway, nothing real important to say here, except I finally realized that my computer teacher was right and underlines look really ugly, so I'm going to be using _italics_ from now on.

Demon Child

Chapter 3

By Lanhikari2000x

"_**Takuya?"**_

"_Um… I can't remember his name, but he's one of the Slayers I told you about."_

"_**You know him?"**_

"_Yes. He and his brother came to help us with a demon a few months ago and he took it upon himself to be my personal guard when the demon started to target me."_

"_**Any ideas?"**_

"_Not really."_

"I'm waiting."

Agni returned his attention to the boy. "I'm sorry, but I can't think of your name."

"It's Kouji, and I was watching you last night. How did you trick you into serving him?"

Agni sighed, "It was an accident, really."

"What!?"

"_What?!"_

"_**Takuya, do you trust him?"**_

"_You lied to me!"_

Forgetting that he had an audience, Agni growled and closed his eyes, projecting himself into the mental space.

Takuya didn't have time to react before he was thrown against the wall of fire that defined the edge of the area and found himself staring into the surprisingly bright blue eyes of the demon.

"**No, I tricked you. Remember who is in charge here! Though I prefer being friendly, I am perfectly capable of playing the role of 'evil demon' just as well! Now answer the question!"**

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?" Agni didn't answer; he didn't have to. "If I had to tell someone, it would be him."

Agni once again returned his attention to outside, vanishing from the mental world and leaving Takuya to fall limply to the 'ground'.

Not surprisingly, Kouji was still standing there when he opened his eyes. "He trust's you," he muttered. Then, looking straight at Kouji, "All indications say that you are about to kill us, yet he still trust's you. For his sake, I hope that trust isn't misplaced."

Kouji raised an eyebrow, "A demon trust's me?"

Agni grinned, "Not in the least! I'm taking Takuya's word for it."

Kouji's hand went to his sword, "You're a demon."

Agni bowed mockingly, "At your service." The next second he found himself with the tip of a sword pressed against his throat. "You don't want to do that."

But Kouji did not remove his sword. "You will release the prince and return to your master, else I slay you where you stand."

Agni placed a hand on the sword, but made no attempt to move it. "I can't. Even if I wanted to, this isn't a forced possession. I am bound to this body as much as Takuya is until the terms of our contract are fulfilled… or he dies. If you kill m, all you've done is force me for find another body and, if I understand your laws, you'll be arrested for high treason against the crown."

Kouji twisted his sword, forcing Agni to release it. "This contract, let me see it."

"Verbal."

"Then tell me the terms!"

"Takuya had a bit of a… personal problem. I offered him a way out that didn't involve the loss of live. My price was the use of his body until such a time as I could regain my own."

"Does the prince still have partial control?"

Agni nodded as best he could with the blade at this throat, "With the moon, yes."

"You still haven't told me how he ended up in the service of Agni."

Now it was Agni's turn to raise an eyebrow, amused, "I told you, that was an accident; a slip of the tounge that I didn't notice until later. I said I wanted him before I said I wanted his body."

Kouji frowned and finally removed his sword. "I will need to speak with the prince. You will be staying here for the night."

TBC

AN: Didn't exactly turn out how I wanted, but still better than I expected. I'm already part way done with the next chapter, so as long as I don't forget it exists again that should be up fairly soon. Um, I think that's it. R&R Ja ne!


End file.
